The invention concerns a method for the radiolocation of a vehicle carrying a receiving device, by measuring the differences between the times for receiving radiofrequency signals transmitted by two transmitting stations geographically far away from each other, of at least one group of stations, each group comprising at least two transmitting stations including one master transmitter-forming station and at least one slave transmitter-forming station controlled by the master transmitter, each station transmitting a series of close electric pulses which are time-shifted in a predetermined way with respect to the series of pulses transmitted by the other stations, during a predetermined period of time, and a receiving device for carrying out this method.
One group of transmitting stations of the said type can form a LORAN C-type chain. Such chains are installed along the coast and are characterized by their period called GRI. In order to improve the precision of the radiolocation in the limiting zones located at the junction between two chains, it is interesting to be able to obtain the coordinates of the position of the vehicle by exploiting simultaneously the signals from two pairs of stations each belonging to one of the two chains. Until now, it has been known to use for this purpose two receiving channels, of which being tuned to one pair of stations. Now, a receiving device of such a design has a very complex structure and is very costly.